Kingdom Hearts II : The Return of the Heartless
by shadow dragon7
Summary: Plz R&R(read &review)In this story Kairi's soal get stolen so Sora goes looking for it. On his adventures he meets Spyro, Link, Kirby,etc... I'm not good at writing summaries so plz just read it!!!:)


I haven't beat the game yet so if my story is a bit inaccurate please tell me. This is one of my first stories so plz send a R&R. Tell me if anything is wrong with it. Thanx!!!(  
  
  
  
Kingdom hearts2: The Return of the Heartless  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: trick of the devil  
  
  
  
It had been 2 years since they last saw a heartless. Sora was sitting on the beach staring out at the vast ocean and wondering what would have happened if he never went to the other worlds with riku and kairi or what if when things got hard he just gave up. Suddenly he heard a voice behind him; it was Kairi.She always seemed to cheer him up. Sora wondered if she still remembered what happened. All of a sudden they became engulfed in a sea of darkness and out of the ground came heartless. Hundreds, thousands, maybe even millions of them. Sora tried to fight them but without the keyblade his attacks didn't affect them. Every time the heartless attacked it seemed as though someone stuck a icicle through his heart. The heartless were stronger, a lot stronger. Sora's vision started clouding. It seemed like the world was falling apart, but he was soon jerked awake by the sound of a scream. Whose scream, wasn't he alone? Then all of a sudden he remembered that Kairi was with him. His vision started clearing up and without thinking he stuck his hand in the air and the keyblade appeared. He slashed about like a mad beast. Killing hundreds of heartless as he went. Kairi needed him. The darkness was taking her in. Sora ran as fast as he could to Kairi but he wasn't quick enough. A giant black hole swallowed her completely."Noooooooooooooooooooooooo!" yelled Sora. Right after Kairi fell in the hole the heartless began disappearing. Sora thought it was over when all of a sudden he heard a cold raspy voice from behind. It was a huge dark shape one bigger then any heartless he'd seen. It called itself Diablo.Sora asked it what did they do to Kairi. To his amazement it replied. "Kairi as you call her is quite fine, but for how long. " With that said he moved his index finger upward and 2 heartless came out of the darkness holding Kairi. " Let her go" yelled Sora. "why should I" " please I'll do anything" " So much love and for what! This little girl. Tell you what I'll give her back to you if you give me the keyblade" "Fine , but you have to promise to give her back!" "Very well ." Sora then gives the keyblade to diablo. "After so long it's finally mine, hahahahahahaha!" " Now give Kairi back." " Very well a deal is a deal," "but you will find she has somewhat changed." Diablo then motions for the heartless to let go of Kairi.Sora rushes to catch her as she falls. Sora then tries to wake her but she doesn't move. "You won't get her to wake stupid child, because I have stolen her soul. hahahahahahaha!!!" With that diablo disappears with his army of heartless. "Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!" Sora doesn't know what to do. How could he have been so stupid? But he wouldn't give up. He ran to the cove where he drew the picture of him giving kairi a papou fruit. There hidden in a bush was a gummi ship. It would allow him to travel to other worlds so he could find Kairi. He knew what he must do. Sora got in the gummi ship but he had no idea how to pilot the ship. He pressed a button and hoped for the best. The ship started shaking and he was off. A red light started blurring. Something was wrong. The ship was going down the last thing he could remember was blackness. He awoke to himself in a bed and there was a person standing over him. Was he Riku? Was this all a dream? No it, wasn't this was Leon. "you've finally woke up," said Leon, "What are you doing here?" Sora tells Leon what happened " You fool how could you have done such a thing" "I know I was stupid but Kairi seemed to matter most at the moment so have you seen Diablo?" "No" "I have to get going Kairi needs me." "I think you caused enough trouble already you should keep out of it. Besides without the keyblade you are useless." "I'm not leaving till I find Diablo." "Fine you can come along but don't get in the way." Sora and Leon decide to go look around. Right when they step outside a few heartless pop out of the ground and surround them. Leon and Sora run as fast as they could but they get backed up into a corner. This is it thought Sora.I'm going to die. Then from the sky a star fell. It wasn't just a star it was a nova. Something told Sora to touch it and as soon as he touched the nova it turned into a magnificent, gleaming sword. The sword had a razor sharp blade and on the hilt of the sword was the shining nova star he saw. Something told Sora that this was now his and he should use it against the heartless. But would it be enough to save him? 


End file.
